1. Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for communicating device information between electronic devices in packets having a plurality of different formats.
2. Background
In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially separated devices. Networks may be classified according to geographic scope, which could be, for example, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area. Such networks would be designated respectively as a wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), wireless local area network (WLAN), or personal area network (PAN). Networks also differ according to the switching/routing technique used to interconnect the various network nodes and devices (e.g. circuit switching vs. packet switching), the type of physical media employed for transmission (e.g. wired vs. wireless), and the set of communication protocols used (e.g. Internet protocol suite, SONET (Synchronous Optical Networking), Ethernet, etc.).
Wireless networks are often preferred when the network elements are mobile and thus have dynamic connectivity needs, or if the network architecture is formed in an ad hoc rather than fixed topology. Wireless networks may employ electromagnetic waves in the radio, microwave, infrared, or optical frequency bands. Wireless networks advantageously facilitate user mobility and rapid field deployment when compared to fixed wired networks.
The devices in a wireless network may transmit/receive information between each other. The information may comprise packets, which in some aspects may be referred to as data units, data beacons, or beacon messages. The packets may include overhead information (e.g., header information, packet properties, etc.) that helps in routing the packet through the network, identifying the data in the packet, processing the packet, etc., as well as data, for example user data, multimedia content, etc. as might be carried in a payload of the packet.
Access points may also broadcast information to other nodes that is relevant to communications in the network. Such transmission of information may require use of significant bandwidth in the network. Thus, improved systems, methods, and devices for communicating packets are desired.